1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of solid electrolyte production, and more particularly to an assembly and a method of producing solid electrolyte from saline water.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Saline waters, such as seawater, salt lake water, brackish water, or an industrial saline water product are used to produce solid electrolyte. One conventional method of producing solid electrolyte comprises a thermal process such as an evaporation process to remove water from the saline water to obtain solid electrolyte. As the amount of water in the saline water is usually very large, which is, for example, about 96.5% by weight in seawater, and the process needs to change phase of water from liquid into vapor, energy consumed in the evaporation process is huge.
It may be desirable to have a device or system for producing solid electrolyte from saline water that differs from those devices or systems that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method producing solid electrolyte from saline water that differs from those methods that are currently available.